Merry Christmas
by beastbabe14
Summary: Christmas comes for the Titans and Beast Boy wants to make Raven smile before Aqualad. Will he do it or will he loose the girl of his dreams. R&R NO FLAMES


p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"It was Christmas Eve and Beast Boy was still out trying to figure out what to buy Raven. "What should I get her, I don't know what she likes?" He kept walking around the women's section not knowing what to get. "All these things look more like Starfire." He told himself. Still looking he saw Aqualad walk in looking around the women's to. "Hey dude, whats up?" He said giving him a high five./p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Nothing, I just came to get this girl something. I liked her since we met." He said with a smile.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, do I know her?" Beast Boy asked as they sat down at a bench.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yea. She's on the same team as you actually." He said pointing it out.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Sorry, Starfire's already taken if you try to take her, Robin will try to fight you for her." Beast Boy said putting his stuff down.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, actually it's not Starfire I like." Aqualad said which caught Beast Boy's attention when his head snapped up.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh, really?" He questioned very angrily.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yea, its Raven I really like. Starfire a too girly for me, we would never work out." He said not really paying attention to Beast Boy's jealousy.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, you can't have her." Beast Boy said crossing his arms.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"This got Aqualad's attention as well. "Why?" He asked.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Because i'm doing something special for her this Christmas since this is her first Christmas on Earth and you'll just get in the way." Beast Boy said.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You don't like her do you?" Aqualad asked smiling. "And if you do she won't choose you over me, I mean i've got the looks and the brains." He said smirking at his green... Friend?p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""No, I just have...… something very special planed for her as a friend." He said trying to think of a lie.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Which means, I can have her?" Aqualad said.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""No." Beast Boy said bluntly.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What?" Aqualad questioned through clenched teeth.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I said no." He said once again wanting to be clear.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Fine we're going to settle this by seeing who can make her smile first." Aqualad said holding out his hand waiting for it Beast Boy to shake it.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Beast Boy thought about it before saying. "Deal." They shook hands and left, both furious.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"While Beast Boy was walking home, all he could think about was how to get Raven to laugh, everything he's ever done has backfired right back into his face, sometimes literally. 'I wonder how I could do this.' He thought to himself. He was almost to the tower before an idea hit him. He didn't know if he could pull it off, but he knew he was gonna try his hardest. He walked through the front door with everybody staring at him, which of corse, he didn't pay attention to this.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""So, Beast Boy?" This pulled him back to reality. "What did you get Raven?" Cyborg asked him. This caused Beast Boy to just smile but say. "Nothing, lets just say that its something you can't buy at the store." And with that said he left three confused Titans and walked away to his room to start up his master plan to make Raven smile. On his way to his room he accidentally bumped into Raven. Thinking she was gonna send him flying out a window or to another dimension, he frantically freaked out and kept apologizing it was starting to get on her nerves. "Raven i'm really really really sorry, please don't hurt me." He said freaking out with Raven standing there getting really irritated but Beast Boy didn't to see her face so he couldn't really tell.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I'm not going to hurt you, now quite acting like a child and help me pick up these presents. Your lucky I didn't get anything that was glass." She said bending down to start picking them up with Beast Boys help. "Thank you." She said.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey, Rae" She gave him a glare that could kill. "...ven what do you like?"p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What do you mean?" She askedp  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I mean, what did you want for Christmas?" He said wanting to know if he could get it for her.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I-I don't know." She said looking him in the eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, if you find out tell me before I could to bed, I want to get you whatever you really want." He said blushing even though he didn't know why.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""O-ok." She said stuttering before they walked away both still blushing.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"'Why was I blushing, I don't like him, do I?' She questioned herself still walking towards the common room.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey, Rae." Cyborg greeted her, but she didn't hear him so he just shrugged it off.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hello, friend Raven. It is glorious to see you." Starfire said to her dark friend.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, ok." Raven replied not paying any attention still thinking about what happened in the hallway and her feelings.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, i'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." Robin said sleepily.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yes, I am going to my room of slumber. I wish you the good of night." Starfire followed Robin to the door.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yea, Rae, I think i'm going to hit the hay. See you in the morning."p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Still not paying attention she replied. "Yeah, ok." Cyborg just shrugged it off and walked away.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"After hours of sitting in the common room she finally got up to go to bed. On her way down the hall she went past Beast Boy's room only to find that the light was still on. She decided to knock on it. When she walked over to the door, before she could knock she guessed he had sensed her because he already opened the door.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh, well, I was wondering why you were up so late." She said with her arms crossed.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I could say the same." He said smirking at her irritated face.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yes, well, what are you doing up so late?" She asked calming down a bit.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Still smirking he said. "Finishing your christmas present."p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Why are you doing it so late though?" She asked.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, I didn't know what you liked but then I thought maybe I should give her something from the heart, so I am." He smiled as he finished what he thought was an intelligent thought.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Since when have you become thoughtful?" She asked smirking at him.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I don't know. Wait a minute, hey." He said pouting.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What?" She asked innocently.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"He smiled before saying. "I'm going to finish your present now so I can get some sleep before morning comes."p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Ok, well, goodnight." She said before walking to her room.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The next morning came too fast for Raven. She got up to fix her some of herbal tea but when she opened her door she found that it was already made and it was still warm, so she picked it up but beside it was a note. She could tell it was from Beast Boy because of the hand writing. It read 'Dear Raven, Merry Christmas. I thought of you all night and this is only the beginning of your first Christmas so I thought I would make this Christmas very special. Meet me on top of the tower after we open our presents, Love your Best Friend, forever and always, Beast Boy.' She smiled as she put the note down on her desk and walked out with the tea in her hands. When she got to the common room she found that everyone was already there.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Good morning, Raven." Robin greeted with a smile.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Good morning." She replied walking over to the couch beside Beast Boy. "Thank you." She said looking into his emerald eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""No problem." He said with a smile.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, since everyones awake and here now I guess that means we can start with the presents." Cyborg said with the biggest smile he has ever given.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Cyborg was first. For Robin it was a new desk for his room and. "Built it myself." Cyborg said. For Starfire it was a little china doll and an outfit for silkie and of corse she loved it. For Raven it was 3 new books which she, of corse, loved it. "I didn't think there was anymore books out there that you didn't own until I came to these 3 books and I did not pass them up." He said with a smile. "For Beast Boy it was a new video game, the newest Mega Monkey's game. Mega Monkey 7 and Beast Boy was really excited.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Robin was next which everyone was scared because they knew Robin was terrible at picking out gifts for them. For Cyborg it was the newest tools he could find which was good enough for Cyborg. He could use those to work on his baby. Then Beast Boy, he got him the newest comics he could find. Robin didn't really care what they were about just that they were for guys. For Raven he got her a black necklace which she instantly put it on. Now for Starfire he bought her the most expensive one. It was a pure diamond ring which she fell in love with at first sight. So this year Robin did pretty good with their gifts maybe next year he could do a little better.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Starfire was next and her first person was Beast Boy and she got him concert tickets to see Avenged Sevenfold. "Dude, this is so cool thanks Star." He said excitedly. She just smiled and went on to the next person. It was Raven, she gave her a new bracelet to match the necklace Robin had given her. "This bracelet along with the necklace came from my home planet. You are able to take these and when I thought of these, you came to my mind friend. I knew about the necklace Robin had given you and thought I would give you the bracelet to match. When me and Robin ventured to my home planet he had seen the necklace and thought of you and thats when I knew what to get you." She smiled when Raven jumped and gave her a hug. This was the first hug real she had ever given Starfire on her on free will. "Thank you." Raven said. "You are welcome, friend." Starfire said. The next person was Cyborg she had got him new seat covers that would warm up for him during the winter, which he loved. And last was Robin she gave him coupons to a fancy diner she has always wanted to go to so he can take her with him.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Next was Raven the first person she had was Robin she bought him was a little robin to go in his room so that he could have a little figurine to put in his room. Next was Cyborg she went and bought him a new radiator because with all the people they have to defeat she knew it would die sooner or later. He loved it and sat it beside him and started petting it like was an animal of some sort and it kinda freaked out the rest of the team but they just ignored it like it was nothing. Starfire finally came and Raven got her some new make-up, most of it was pink, but some was purple and green. Last was Beast Boy she had no idea what to get him so she got him some anime TV shows that just came out and hoped he would like it. "Dude, you got the newest Hetalia show i've been wanting to see it. It has stuff about World War 1 and 2 in it, it looked really cool when they advertised it, thanks Rae." He said not wanting to wait to watch it. "No problem, I thought you might like it." She said.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"It was now Beast Boys turn and his first person was Robin and he got him new things to make weapons out of. Starfire was next, he got her the pinkest outfit they ever saw. It was nothing but pink and sparkles which Starfire loved instantly she was determined to wear it when Robin took her out to dinner. Next was Cyborg and he got him the new xbox 360 which thats what he's been wanting. Last was Raven but she wasn't getting anything. "Uh, Beast Boy didn't you someone?" Robin asked.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""No, why?" Beast Boy asked.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well, Raven didn't get anything from you." Robin said confused.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yes, she did. The gift I got her was where me and her are supposed to meet." He said looking at Raven.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"She looked at him and nodded when she got up Aqualad showed up on the screen and so she sat back down to see what he wanted. "Hello, Titans." He said. He then looked at Raven and said. "Raven I have come with a gift." She looked at him like he was stupid but nodded telling him to go on. "I want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, and I want you to go out with me on this wonderful christmas night." He just smiled glaring at Beast Boy thinking she was gonna say yes.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Aqualad, i'm flattered but I can't I have feelings for someone else. It's not me, its you." With that her and Beast Boy walked away to the top of the tower. Everyone at the Teen Titans and the Titans East had just witnessed what it was like to be turned down by Raven Roth.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"At the top of the tower Beast Boy stopped Raven and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Merry Christmas." Then he pulled her to his face and kissed her. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before they went up for a breather. "Merry Christmas." She said trying to catch her breathe. They stood there looking into each others eyes not knowing that the others had seen everything. Finally they got up and walked back to the tower hand in hand. The others rushed back inside and tried to act like they didn't see anything but as usual Starfire's excitement ruined it.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Friends, what a joyous day." Starfire squealed with excitement. "You have finally confessed your love for each other." She continued.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I can't wait till next Christmas." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Me, too." He said. "But I think its time for bed." He finishedp  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I think so to, goodnight, Beast Boy." She said giving him another kiss.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Good night, Rae, I love you." He said hugging her.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I love you to." She saidp  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Then they walked down the hall and separated ways to their own rooms.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"And that is a Teen Titans Christmas.p  
>p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"AN Ok this is my third story and I want no flames on it just good reviews and tell me if I should write more. If you want you could give some pointers on a story and what I could add or take away. I like doing Teen Titans fanfic but if theres anything else you want me to do give me a show or if you want I can make something up. Give me random names and a story behind it and tell me what you want in it and when i'm done with it i'll message you the name but it shouldn't be hard to find you can always just look up my name. But anyways I think y'all would be great help if you tell me what kind of stories you want. Thanks for reading please don't for get to message me./p 


End file.
